


A Word or a Phrase that Means I Love You

by SomethingWicked123



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Endearments, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWicked123/pseuds/SomethingWicked123
Summary: Jaskier uses lots of sweet words. Geralt realises that he enjoys endearments. Geralt also realises something else.“You know I’m here to help Darling,” Jaskier had replied sitting himself back down on the bed with his lute.Geralt was frozen for a moment. That word “Darling” ringing in his ears.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 386





	A Word or a Phrase that Means I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom. I have read a lot of other peoples (wonderful) Witcher fanfics over this last year. And I have had many ideas swirling around in my head for months now. Finally, finally I have gotten one written down. I hope you enjoy.

Jaskier had been in Geralt’s life for years now. And Geralt had long ago stopped trying to persuade him otherwise. In fact, he was loathe to admit it, but he hated the idea of the bard leaving now after all this time.

Not that they always travelled together. No, they did separate to do there own thing. But they always found themselves back together eventually. At first it was Jaskier actively tracking him down, no matter how much Geralt tried to avoid him.

But more and more Geralt made sure that he was easier to find. And though he would never admit this either. Sometimes he just happened to be passing through Jaskier’s location. (For no other reason than to run into Jaskier).

It had taken some getting used to having the younger man around. He was loud, he was annoying, he never shut up. He got in the way.

But he could also be useful sometimes (another thing he had no intention of mentioning to Jaskier). He helped smooth things at the different villages. He was another set of eyes. He was another source of coin. He tried to be as helpful as he could. And he was another living thing to share his space with.

And he was nice.

He was nice to Geralt. Yes they argued. And Geralt wasn’t always the nicest to Jaskier. But Jaskier was just so affectionate. He was the opposite of the way Geralt viewed himself. Hard, worn, mean. Jaskier was soft, new, caring (though Geralt had witnessed just how irate Jaskier could be if someone crossed him – or Geralt for that matter).

But for the most part he was one of the sweetest people Geralt had ever had in his life.

\--- --- ---

One of the hardest things for Geralt to get used to at first was the endearments. Jaskier was so open with words of affection…

\--- --- ---

Geralt was in an awful mood. The latest hunt had not gone as easily as it should of. The mayor of the village refused to pay him what had been promised. He was soaking wet. His hand was badly injured. And now one of the buckles on his armour was stuck.

Geralt was just about ready to rip the offending piece clear apart when Jaskier, who had been sitting quietly on the bed spoke.

“Here let me,” he said placing his lute down and standing and walking to the irate witcher.

Geralt huffed, glaring at the bard but held still as Jaskier fiddled with the offending buckle. After a minute or two Jaskier had it open, and finally Geralt was free.

Geralt began pulling his wet shirt over his head, as he muttered a grumpy “thanks” at the bard.

“You know I’m here to help Darling,” Jaskier had replied sitting himself back down on the bed with his lute.

Geralt was frozen for a moment. That word “Darling” ringing in his ears.

After what felt like eternity but what was really only a few seconds Geralt composed himself enough to finish getting his wet stuff off and some dry clothes on.

Geralt wasn’t used to being called sweet things like that.

He was more used to mutant, monster, butcher…not darling.

\--- --- ---

Geralt got used to darling popping up in Jaskier’s vocabulary. And decided not to look too hard into it. Jaskier was good with words, loved flowery language. He was a bard after all.

And it wasn’t as though he hadn’t heard Jaskier call other people that. It wasn’t specific to Geralt. Just Jaskier being Jaskier…

\--- --- --- 

Every now and then Geralt was plagued by nightmares. They were vivid and bloody. And he quite often took a long time to calm down afterwards. More often than not he was able to hide this fact from Jaskier. Because even though they were horrible and woke him up in a panic with his heart racing. He was silent.

Not tonight though. Geralt woke with a start, blood pounding in his ears, struggling to breath and found himself in the woods. In their camp. With Roach and Jaskier. Jaskier who was very much awake and kneeling beside Geralt’s bed roll.

Geralt took in a controlled breath. And tried to will the images in his head away and focus on reality. But reality had one concerned bard by his side.

“Are you okay Geralt?” Jaskier asked with quiet worry.

“Hmm,” Geralt responded feeling embarrassed now he had calmed down.

Jaskier slowly placed his hand over Geralt’s chest and patted it gently “It’s okay if you’re not, nightmares can be quiet…difficult,” Jaskier added softly.

“It’s fine Jaskier, sorry to have woken you,” Geralt replied trying not to sound irritated at the concern. Readying to push the bard’s hand away.

“It’s no bother Dear Heart,” Jaskier smiled gently and rubbed Geralt’s chest in soothing circles.

Geralt hoped that Jaskier had not noticed the hitch in his breath, and closed his eyes.

Mutant, monster, butcher, darling, dear heart.

\--- --- ---

Again Geralt pushed it aside. It wasn’t as though Jaskier didn’t use that term with others. Just not as often as Darling. Darling was for anyone. Dear Heart was for a select few.

Geralt was happy to be in those select few though. Because as much as he didn’t want to acknowledge it. He had started to realise something. Something he was never going to admit. Because while he knew Jaskier cared for him. It was friendship. And Geralt wasn’t going to risk that.

It didn’t have to mean anything anyway really. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t going to change things.

Except, now Geralt made sure that they made plans of when to meet up again.

Geralt made sure their paths stayed crossed for as long as possible.

Geralt enjoyed Jaskier’s constant singing and chatter (well most of the time).

Geralt liked having Jaskier close.

\--- --- ---

This time, the hunt went terribly wrong. Partly it was the villager’s fault for giving bad descriptions. Partly it was Geralt’s for not checking himself before taking it on. He won. But barely. He thought it might be the end this time.

He could faintly hear Jaskier frantically calling his name. But then there was nothing but darkness.

But to his surprise, he woke up. In a strange bed, wrapped in bandages. He tried sitting but found that he didn’t have the strength. That was concerning. He was somewhere strange, he could barely move and his eyes kept trying to close. But then he realised that Jaskier was laying next to him on the bed.

“Jask…” he whispered.

Jaskier’s eyes fluttered opened. He looked just as tired as Geralt felt.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Jaskier said relieved.

Geralt smiled, he wanted to ask where they were and how they got there. But all he managed to get out again was “Jask”. His eyes were closing again. He fought to stay awake.

“Shh,” Jaskier murmured, gently taking Geralt’s hand in his. “It’s ok, you’re safe My Love”.

_Mutant, monster, butcher, darling, dear heart, his love,_ Geralt thought as he drifted off again _._

\--- --- ---

A few days later Geralt was healed enough that they were back on the road.

He hadn’t forgotten what Jaskier had called him. And he wasn’t sure what to make of it. He didn’t like the flutter of hope it brought, because what if it was just another endearment.

But Geralt could not think of another time when Jaskier had used it in reference to another person.

He had not planned to mention it. But one second he was riding Roach quietly listening to Jaskier strumming his lute while rambling and the next he was speaking himself.

“Did you mean it?” Geralt asked, shocking himself.

“Huh?” Jaskier stopped mid sentence, looking up at Geralt.

For several moments Geralt debated whether to continue the conversation or not.

“What you called me…when I first woke up?” He decided it was now or never.

Jaskier looked at Geralt confused for a moment. Before realisation dawned on him.

“Well of course,” he smiled. “I’d have thought you’d have realised by now”.

“Oh,” Geralt smiled, hope blossoming into happiness within his chest.

“Oh, indeed My Love,” Jaskier smiled returning to strumming his lute as they walked.

Mutant, monster, butcher, darling, dear heart, Jaskier’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know if you like it.


End file.
